Augustus Revini (The Unsung Heroes)
Augustus Revini, or nicknamed "Augus", '''is one of male characters of future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"''. He is head and duke of the House of Revini. He is the father of Stella Revini, Liana Revini, and twins, Angelina Revini and Titus Revini, and the husband of Lisabelle Revini. Appearance: Augustus is seems to be a remarkably large man in his early forties and has distinctive long black hair and red, crimson eyes. He is also remarkably tall at a whopping 200 cm, who absolutely towers over most of the other characters in the series, making him very easy to spot in a crowd or at a distance, and has an exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined musculature honed from years of enthusiastic physical training. For his attires, he wears the Shin-Kiwanian or Kouganse's traditional robes and clothing for comfort and to show off his physique where he flex all his muscles at once to tear his garments to threads and leave him shirtless and bulging - a carriage he seems to generally prefer. Personality: Despite his towering presence and intimidating physique, Augustus is shown to be kind and laid back, and also enjoys picking on young mans who fears the duke because of his size and physique for good jokes. Despite his laid-back personality, he carries the pride and stubbornness of a noble who carries on with his own beliefs and chooses to ignore his advisors' pleas to make adjustments on the laws and regulations within the kingdom with his own methods, which it caused headache (comically) to his surrounding officers and colleagues. Though he appears fearsome, he also possess a softhearted, and almost comically emotional side to him where he drops the charade of a powerful, overwhelming noble to shown his softer side as a doting father to his children, and romantic and devoted husband to his wife where he takes her in bridal style and goes to their room for "nightly activities". He is also shown to be quickly bursting into tears of sorrow, compassion or joy in some situations. He is also a man of integrity and morality. Not only devoted and loving to his family, but he also goes out of his way to offer aid to people in need and takes great pains to look after his family, friends, allies and subordinates - though his great propensity for giving hugs frequently does unintentional harm to those unfortunate enough to be embraced by his powerful muscles. Proud of his own physique and believing it to be a supreme work of beauty and art, Augustus frequently removes his robe to show it off in both welcome and unwelcome attempts to buoy the spirits of those around him. He will take off his shirt on many occasions, whether it is to partake in labor, confront someone in battle, to cheer someone up, to show off and boast, or feeling extreme emotion of any kind. He is also shown to be an overprotective father, who shown to spoil his doting daughters and one of the fastest ways to get on his bad side is for his daughters to get hurt. He also order a duke's royal order to stop young mans and people and intercepted over numerous proposals and erase them before asking for his daughters' hand in marriage. His wife Lisabelle noted that the time when Angelina, their eldest daughter was to be married to the house of Nouvenstein, He was in a somber state for 3 days and 3 nights continuously, happily crying that his daughter is getting married. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Augustus is an immensely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to fight on equal grounds with such highly skilled fighters such as Hiroaki Saeba, a master martial artist and successor of Nada Kyokushin Ryu. Hiroaki noted that his hand-to-hand combat reminds him of fighting against those individuals from world of DxD such like Sairaorg Bael and Vasco Strada. A testament to his skill. Senjutsu Expert: Augustus is a very skilled Senjutsu user. He is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body and detect others nearby by sensing their Ki. * Touki: As a expert of Senjutsu, Augustus can use Touki to increase his strength, defense, and speed considerably to the point that it is releasing a considerable amount of ki from his body. Immense Strength: Befitting his large and well-defined physique, Augustus possesses tremendous strength. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces and his strength is able to nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. I'mmense Durability:' Augustus possess a tremendous amount of endurance, able to endure with only minor damage blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled. Immense Speed: Despite his enormous size, Augustus has shown to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. Hiroaki noted that Augustus's combat style resembles Chinese martial arts using strong and swift punches and kick to overwhelm an opponent and agile dodges and swift footwork to evade attacks. Quotes: "Hahahahahahaha! Well then, allow myself to demonstrate you the hand-to-hand combat techniques of Revini that has been passed down for generations!" - Augustus prepare his stance against Hiroaki in a sparring match. "Yes, I have to agree with you on that statement my boy. However... What is truly capable of learning is to appreciate the beauty of our physiques! Behold this magnificent glory before you!" - Augustus shows off his..magnificence before Hiroaki. Trivia: * Augustus's appearance is based off of Yongje Yeonoh, one of the male characters from a korean manhwa series, Cavalier of the Abyss. * Augustus's overall personality is based off Alex Louis Armstrong, one of the male characters from a famous anime and manga series, Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:The Unsung Heroes